Suicide Is Painless
Merciful Percival, now I AM in a pickle! "Suicide Is Painless" is episode 126 of Comedy Bang! Bang! Hosted by Hot Saucerman aka the Hawk, it stars guests Jon Hamm, Garry Marshall (Paul F. Tompkins), and Nick Lowe. "Suicide Is Painless" was released on October 10, 2011. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis The leaves are falling, there is a chill in the air, the kids are at school so it’s time to curl up with a brand new Comedy Bang Bang. Our guests are the always charming Jon Hamm, the hugely influential Nick Lowe, and Garry Marshall. Jon teases the next season of Mad Men, Nick plays some incredible tracks off his new album The Old Magic, and Garry Marshall does the whole Garry Marshall thing. You get an Autumn Rap, a laugh-filled Would You Rather, and an excellent round of plugs that will no doubt lead you to some sexy discoveries. So throw on a cardigan, grab a pumpkin spice latte, and relax to a perfect fall podcast. And hey, if that’s not enough for you, visit Earwolf.com for bonus interview content from Nick Lowe! Perfect for pumpkin carving and apple cider drinking! Summary While talking about John Carpenter, Jon Hamm mentions he directed The Thing. ''This leaves Garry Marshall exasperated, saying, "If you can't even think of the name then don't even bother. Hey, you know this director he put out ''Whosey Whatsey?" ''Garry Marshall talks about his plans to retire from making movies so he can become a Cryptozoologist and begin searching for the Loch Ness Monster. Garry asks why Scott calls Nick Lowe "Mr. Lowe" but calls him Garry and asks him to show more respect. Scott says, "Okay, Mr. Garry," to which Garry Marshall replies "Please, call me Garry, Mr. Garry was my father." Freestyle Rap Contest The suggested theme for this freestyle rap contest is Autumn. Would You Rather? Would you rather always laugh to the tune of the M.A.S.H. theme song OR have Tony Danza appear as a devil or angel on each shoulder or every decision you make. The game is interrupted to talk about the fact that Meridith Baxter-Berney is now known as Meredith Baxter until she made a sexy discovery. Jon chooses the second scenario and Garry chooses the first scenario, Jon is declared the winner because Mr. Marshall chose uncorrectly. What's Up Hot Dog Plugs section '''Plugs Theme:' Send in the Plugs by Bad Canyon Garry Marshall cedes his plugs to Paul F. Tompkins, he stands in the corner 'Blair Witch' style similar to a powered down C-3PO while Paul announces his plugs. Music ' ' Nick Lowe performs several songs in studio these are: *"Stoplight Roses," *"Sensitive Man," *"All Men Are Liars," *"(What's So Funny 'Bout) Peace, Love, and Understanding" List of Recurring Jokes *'Catchphrase Suggested by:' Steve Henel *'Plane Break:' Scott mentions that since moving to the new Earwolf Studios there will be no more Plane Breaks. *'Five, Four, Three, Nose, One:' A countdown is used for Would You Rather? Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Musical Guests